Jade's Backstory
Hi I'm Jade, this is my backstory :3 I'm writing this story on Quotev and posting it both there and here, it's a work in progress so don't be surprised if the story just randomly ends. . . . . Chapter 1: Last Memories Jade opened her eyes, startled, when she felt her shoulder being prodded. She pulled herself out of her nest and some pieces of moss fell to the floor as she yawned. Groggily she looked up at the she-kit who had disturbed her pleasant slumber. Her sister stood in front of her, practically buzzing with excitement while her pale fur glinted in the small rays of sunlight that had made it in through the opening of the cave. "Frost, did you seriously have to wake me up? I was having an amazing dream!" she meowed in annoyance. Her tail twitched as she awaited for frost to explain herself. Frost's eyes shone as she exclaimed "Mom said it's warm enough for us to learn how to swim!" Jade's annoyance suddenly transformed into excitement that rivaled her sister's, " Well why didn't you say so!" she yowled and rushed out of the cave's entrance into the warm sunlight. "Let's go! Come on!" Jade meowed over her shoulder before dashing across the clearing to a small stream that weaved in between the trees. She slowed to a stroll when she arrived at the shore of the stream. She glanced over to a large oak tree where her mother and brother sat in the shade. Her mother waved her over with her elegant, long haired, white tail. As she padded to them she heard a twig snapped and she turned around to see an out of breath Frost walking over. "How are you so fast?" she asked in between attempts to catch her breath. Jade's mother shook her head as Frost stumbled over to them, "You really shouldn't over work your self. You know how bad your breathing is." Jade's green eyes flashed with concern when she remembered her sister's breathing problem. "I'm fine mom," Frost mewed after finally catching her breath, a defensive gleam in her blue eyes. "You don't need to worry about me." The she-cat wasn't having it, "Frost I'm your mother, I can worry all I like. now, who's ready for a swimming lesson?" The three kits all jumped up and down and mewed, almost simultaneously, "ME!" Their mother chuckled and shook her head at the eager kits, suddenly jumping when she heard the gruff voice of a tom whisper in her ear. "Morning Dandelion" Dandelion spun around and relaxed when she saw her mate standing before her. She playfully boxed him in the ear, "Owl, you nearly scared me to death" she meowed in mock anger and the pale tabby laughed. "Dad! Dad! Guess what?" Jade's brother yowled while weaving himself around his father's feet. "What is it Goose?" The tom meowed in an amused tone. "Mom's teaching us to swim today!" Goose exclaimed while playfully attacking his father's tail. Owl let out a hearty chuckle at the young kit's excitement, "That's an important skill. Maybe tomorrow I can teach you how to hunt!" Their father said, and they jumped up with excitement. "Maybe when the kits are older," she meowed to Owl, the comment was followed by mews of disappointment that made Dandelion chuckle "You kit's are almost smaller than the prey you'd be hunting!" She exclaimed with a laugh. "Hey, I could take on a squirrel!" Goose yowled defensively, while acting out fighting a squirrel. His parents laughed at his antics, then Dandelion meowed "Alright, let's start the swimming lesson." The shecat padded to the water's edge while Owl went to sit by the oak tree and watch. The kits ears perked up and they listened intently to their mother's lesson, "Alright, the most important part of swimming is keeping your head above water so you don't drown." As she said this she stepped into the cool water with the intent of making a demonstration. "Watch what I do," She said as she got far enough out for the water to be up to her shoulders. She then swam a few tails lengths, making sure her chin was well above the water. The eager kits watched her leg strokes through the clear water. The shecat swam back towards the shore of the stream, she emerged from the water and her white pelt was slicked back from being wet. "Who's ready to try?" Jade jumped forward almost as soon as her mother spoke, yowling "Me!" Frost and Goose frowned at not being chosen first and their mother chuckled and reached forward to pick Jade up lightly by the scruff of her neck. She carried the kit to a shallow section of the stream while the other kits followed, eagerly awaiting their turns. She sat on the shore while stretching her neck forward to submerge Jade up to her shoulder. "Alright Jade, now paddle just like I told you." Dandelion's words were slightly muffled by Jade's fur as she ensured that the kit's face would stay above the water. Jade recalled how her mother had paddled and recreated it. After paddling for a few moments Jade decided she wanted to try it on her own. "Can you let me go now mom? I've got this." Jade could tell her mother was slightly nervous about letting her swim on her own, but eventually she sighed and gave in. "Ready?" Jade's mother asked and she nodded quickly. She felt her mother release her scruff and she paddled forward about a tail length. Dandelion stood on the shore, leaning forward slightly in case she had to dive in and rescue her kit.